poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Daniel Fortesque
Sir Daniel Fortesque is a hero in the Medievil game series. Bio In the year 1286, an evil sorcerer named Zarok invaded the kingdom of Gallowmere with his undead army. King Peregin send his greatest knights into battle with Sir Daniel on the front line. Dan led the charge and defeated Zarok dying heroically to save his kingdom. Or at least that's what the legend said anyway. He is a bit of a coward sometimes but is more brave. 100 years later, Zarok returns and raise another army. However, in the process, he also resurrects Dan. In the year 2015, Dan rescued Matau from a Vehicon. And they, although Matau was frightened of his skeleton appearance, Dan calms Matau down and become good friends. He tells Matau to put the past behind him and when Ryan and his search found Matau he is recruited to join Ryan's team and the Autobots. And he became a bandmate of band called Matau and the Skylanders. They use their music to beat Airachnid, the Machine Robos and Bertram. Later Appearance Daniel is a skeleton without a left eye and lower jaw, with his upper jaw having misshapen and crooked teeth. His eye colour varies from game, ranging from gray, to black, to gold/green, to (as seen in the MediEvil PS4 trailer) blue. He is rarely shown alive, with a helmet always obscuring his face (aside from his eyes), but the history books describe him having a square jaw, steely gaze and a thick shock of hair, as black as ravens' wings. In MediEvil: Resurrection's stained glass opening, he is shown with blond/brown hair instead, and with pale skin and crooked teeth not unlike the ones his skull has. He is usually wearing silver/grey armour with gold hints, a red and gold doublet and brown leather gloves (only in the second game). In the Medievil PS4 Story Trailer, due to the higher quality, Daniel's face is still obscured but his teeth and nose can be seen slightly. Throughout the games, Daniel sports multiple outfits and armours. Personality Daniel is a very cowardly knight, but despite this, he is a very loyal fighter. He seems to have a sarcastic sense of humour and holds very little patience to some, but he is rather respectful as per the knight's code. Though he is often reluctant to be a hero, he usually finds a bit of courage and ends up saving the day, and will willingly help those in need. He is annoyed by Al-Zalam and Zarok, though in the former they end up becoming close friends. Daniel is also shown to be chivalrous, as he is a knight, and caring towards those he loves, especially towards Kiya and is especially saddened by her death, to the point he can't go on to defeat Palethorn and has to travel back in time to rescue her from Jack the Ripper. He also can be rather cocky sometimes and dislikes being told he is a coward and a faker, as shown when the gargoyles, the Heroes (particularly Woden the Mighty) or Al-Zalam berate him. He is quick to spot sarcasm and dislikes being reminded of his failure. According to the comic book, in life, Dan was a lazy, spoiled brat, as well as a cheat and a braggart, and only became a knight to impress the maidens, only rising through ranks through his father's money. Trivia *Sir Dan is part of Matau and the Skylanders. *He is voiced by Jason Wilson. * * * Gallery B0A6A857-E334-4638-ADB5-1638E66656DB.jpeg|Sir Daniel in golden armor 19A37EE3-D2E1-4449-83BD-8576DC863C0E.png|Sir Daniel (in the Medievil remaster) Category:HEROES Category:Undeads Category:Knights Category:Playstation All Stars Heroes Category:Videogame Characters Category:Matau's Adventure Team Category:The Chosen One Category:Characters that appear in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Skeleton Category:Playstation Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with one eye Category:Hammerer Category:Males Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Time Travellers Category:MediEvil Characters Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Axmen Category:Archers Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Jay Jay's Adventure allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Male Heroes Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Protagonists Category:Pooh's Adventures allies